Sister Location Gone Bad
by Mister Marvelous
Summary: Sister Location is a twisted place filled with animatronics that are more twisted and sick than anybody. (I was not going for professionalism. I am not a good writer. I was just going for story. The character's intentions and or interests do not reflect that of the author.)


It was a quiet day in Circus Baby's Pizza World. All the animatronics were hanging out in Ballora's Gallery, mostly because because she had the best pizza. Today was Sunday, their only day to relax from a busy week of maintenance and performing like insane powerhouses. At that one table, it was pretty quiet. They meant to have a little party, but didn't know how to start it off.

Baby was laying on the table, almost completely naked. She just had her panties on, not even a bra. She had pizza and ice cream melting all over body, and she just had a blank expression, a little angry, mixed with some hangry and resting bitch face. "Um... Baby? Why are you completely naked...?" Funtime Foxy said, staring straight at her boobs that had pizza cheese oozing over them. Suddenly, the Handyman Unit's voice boomed from above.

"Circus Baby has had a long week, and came in early for some relaxation time, all to herself and Ballora, who was politely on stage, like she should be, always." Ballora turned to Funtime Foxy, "Many questionable things happened today while you were all asleep. Baby came in, completely naked, then went to lay on the table, completely worn-out. Then my little Minireenas began to bring boiling hot, cheesy pizza and cold ice cream to her as a gesture of kindness for the company," Ballora said, picking up the four Minireenas in her arms.

"Ah. Alright," Funtime Foxy said, still staring, and sweating a bit. Everyone except Baby knew he was staring, but didn't say anything. "So..." Funtime Foxy began, "Why are you wearing your panties only? I'm not asking to be a pervert or whatever, I'm just asking to know because curiousity is the key to all knowledge and you encourage that which is curiousity *cough* *cough*." Baby did her best to bring her body up a bit so she could at least look Foxy in the eye. "I don't know man, I'm tired as shit... Now that you mention it, they are getting annoying... Lemme just..."

Baby began to slowly take them off. "Now then," Baby continued, "I'm calling a surprise meeting." Baby got off the table, stood up, and cracked her back. She walked up to Ballora's stage and got on it. As she stood, she still towered over everybody. "Alright," she began, "Great performance this month. The one that got the most positive reviews was Ballora... again. The one that got the most negative is Funtime Foxy! Give it up for 5 years of negative reviews in a row!" Everyone began clapping. "I wonder why?" Funtime Foxy scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe it's because you are a disgusting pervert?" the leader of the Minireenas said. She crawled out from under Ballora's stage while no one was looking. Her eyes were always displayed, as opposed to the others, and she was dressed similarly to Ballora, wearing the same bikini and stocking as her. She also had a ponytail, was slightly taller than the other Minireenas, and had a cone glued in the middle of her face. Despite this, she was a child like the others. "Me, perverted??? How dare you!" He walked up to the Minireena, and got at her eye level by kneeling.

"Yeah, I mean, I've seen the way you stare at those little girls during private parties, even public ones!" Funtime Foxy looked at Minireena, offended. "How DARE you! You call me a pervert, and now you're accusing me of being a pedophile?! Wash your mouth with soap! I oughta give you a spanking!" "You'd like all that, wouldn't you, you perverted pedophile!" Minireena replied, then stuck her tongue out and made a break for it. "How do you even know those words?! You're 9 years old!!!" Funtime Foxy said before chasing after her. They just ran endlessly around Ballora's Gallery.

"Uumm..." Baby continued, "So, we do have a dilemma, like, for example, multiple complaints which have forced us to... I'm sorry, I'm not used to saying this - put Funtime Freddy in the scooping room... As well as the fact that we have been having multiple power outages. Look, I'm all up for a fan or two, but whoever is wasting so much of the electrical power must say that right now, as this is unacceptable!" Ballora began sweating. Funtime Foxy had finally caught Minireena, than Minireena responded to Baby.

"Maybe it's Funtime Foxy using all the electricity to look at child porn!!!" Minireena said, waving her arms and legs while still in Funtime Foxy's arms. Funtime Foxy walked over to the stage, blushing, and layed Minireena down on it. "You never said no!" Minireena said. "I don't use computers and you know this." "Then what were all those, how do I say, _peculiar_ images in your download folder? I should put on rabbit ears, than you'd be chasing me for another reason, wouldn't you? You're a sick, sick fox!" Minireena finished what could only be the most embarrassing roast to her colleague. "I DON'T - YOU. FREAKING. BALLERINA!"

The two of them began to have a cat fight - flailing their arms at each other to no end. Baby continued. "Well, I guess we'll end off todays meeting. Go back to your rooms, everybody, somebody reserved Ballora and 4 of her Minireenas for a party," Baby finished. "Why only four? I'm the best one!" the Minireena that looked like Ballora said. "I don't know. Alright everyone, let's go."

Baby went out of the room. "Oh! Baby, you forgot your undergarments!" Ballora screamed, but Baby was long gone. Funtime Foxy turned to Minireena, "This is the perfect opportunity for me to teach you how to respect adults! Come on, Funtime Auditorium awaits." Minireena grumbled as Funtime Foxy lead her through the vent. Alas, when it was just Ballora, and her Minireenas, she spoke. "Finally... They're gone. You guys do know that we are not really having a performance, correct?"

The four Minireenas nodded. Then cover the windows... I want no one to be shocked by what they see. Your leader already knows when to push the button..." Ballora finished.


End file.
